Merchandising displays are widely employed for point-of-sale mounting of articles mounted on cards or the like to facilitate customer examination and location as well as to create customer interest. Such displays frequently use perforated panel board or the like as a wall support, and hooks or hangers of various sizes and configurations to suspend or otherwise mount "carded" merchandise. Some employ labels on the perforated panel board or on special hangers with panels therefor to provide information concerning price. Some manufacturers provide instructions or templates to assist the retailer in creating effective displays of this type, such as for example the type illustrated in Govang U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,002 granted Oct. 12, 1976.
Many of these displays do not provide an attractive background for the displayed product. Moreover, the hangers frequently do not provide stable mounting for the heavier products. Some displays are costly and fail to provide versatility.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and highly versatile merchandising display assembly which is rugged in assembly and providing means for displaying a wide range of products.
It is also an object to provide such a display assembly utilizing components which may be fabricated relatively economically and in varying sizes and configurations.
Another object is to provide such a display wherein the components may be disassembled relatively easily and relatively easily reassembled in an alternate pattern to effect a new display.